Last Chance
by Elzangel
Summary: A huxon one shot, based on a real life story, please R&R lv Elz xxxx


**Ok, this is just a one-shot based on a real life story, which I just wanted to tell, it may have another chapter depending on how the real story ends, as this hasn't happened yet, and the girl involved probably hans't got the courage for it o happen, but anyway, here it is, a huxon story based on a reallife huxon story. Please R&R lv Elz xxxx ps, I'm sorry if the characteristics aren't very fitting but basically I jsut used the characters to tell the story. xxxx**

* * *

Last Chance

Sam stepped out of the car, sweeping her hair back into a ponytail as she did so, gazing up at the building before her. She turned back to the car and picked up the pencil case off the seat, she leaned over and kissed her Mom.

'Good Luck sweetheart.'

'Thanks.'

'Last one now.'

'I know, I should be out by 11, ok?'

'See you there then. Love you.'

'And you.' She waved to her Mom as the car drove out of sight. She turned to look back at the school; a smile crept across her face. _This is it._ She thought. _The last day I'll very have to step foot in this place- except results day, but this is the last proper time._ She couldn't help feeling sad, that her 7years at Hanley High were finally over and that once she'd completed her last A level exam, she was gone form this place for good. She'd been looking forward to this day, for weeks. The last time she would ever see certain people, or bitches to be precise again, but she also knew she would miss some of the people she'd never see again, even some of the teachers, but one person in particular.

She walked towards the door, weaving through the crowds of children, and remembering when she had been their age. The fun she'd had, and the sad times too. She could clearly remember her first day. They had all been lined up outside the door she was now walking through, and she could also remember the first time she'd seen him. Phil Hunter had stood out from a crowd even at just twelve years old. She wasn't even the slightest bit interested she thought, after all his mate Zain was a lot fitter, but she could remember thinking when she sat next to him in form that there was something about him.

Sam looked around the corridor they were supposed to be waiting in, and saw no one in her class there. She looked at her watch, and realised that she was 20minutes early. She decided to have one last look about the school before the exam, and before she left for good.

She walked round the school stopping occasionally to hug someone and say her goodbyes, she realised that all those times in the past when she thought she was unpopular were stupid. She walked up the stairs by PE, and headed towards the English department, passing the corridor that led to her very first form room. She paused and thought back to that first term when she met Phil. She tried to be nice to everyone back then, but realised it didn't work. She remembered trying to be nice to Phil, and he made fun of her, playfully though, not like he did nowadays. Nowadays his teasing was done with malice. Next to their form room, was the classroom they'd been taught English and History in year 9. She cringed at the memories of when her friends found out about her crush on Phil. She shook her head at how trivial it had all been; now she would give anything to go back to those carefree times.

She continued her journey around the school and down memory lane, passing the food tech room, where she and Phil had spent many times flirting. In year 10 and year 11, he used to beg her for her homemade biscuits, and she used to eat his quiche, and they seems happy to be round one another, shame others didn't want it that way. It was in those years that he'd changed and when her feelings for him had been paramount, and she could no longer deny them. Her best friend at the time knew all about it, and other people probably knew as well, her feelings for him were obvious to everyone but him. She hated how in those technology classes, she'd sat and watched him become some other person, someone who talked about others and didn't defend his friends. She'd moaned many a time at him to no prevail.

The English rooms were next on her tour. She'd had many a fun time there. Teasing the teachers, teasing Phil. In year 7, back when she hadn't yet acknowledged her feelings for him, she'd sat teasing him, blowing kisses, just to annoy him, it had become clear by then he disliked her, and that she did him. The following school year, the bitterness between them provided many a fun moment in their lessons, and the English teacher Ms Barnes, commented at the year11 leaving party about them. It was during that time, she realised how she felt, and it became clear to everyone including Phil. He kept snapping at her that he disliked her fancying him, and despite her protests that she didn't, he didn't believe her as it was obvious, as it had apparently been to everyone but herself. When she had told her Mom how she felt about Phil, her Mom had laughed and said 'I know it's obvious.' It seemed ironic looking back on the teasing between them when they were both thirteen. At the time she thought it was horrible, but compared to now it was nothing.

She walked down the stairs, passed another of their old forms, where they'd shared a few laughs, and then headed back towards the sixth form block. She wondered what had changed between them. She knew she'd gotten tougher, emotionally, but he seemed to have gotten colder, withdrawn, and having no real friends, just hangers-on who brought him down. She hated them anyway, but seeing them turn one of her best friends into an alcoholic, chain-smoking, part time weed-smoker had really annoyed her. Even when all that happened, she still tried to help him. Sending texts, but his 'mates' just said she was stalking him, and still he didn't defend her. He seemed so cruel nowadays. She could no longer turn to him for help, and to hold her when she was upset. She could clearly remember the first time he'd hugged her, and she felt like she was complete and utterly safe, that he would protect her. Now she felt like she needed protecting from him.

She decided against going in the common room, and went straight to the computer room where she knew her best friend Jo would be.

'Hiya Jo.' She hugged her best friend as she entered the room.

'Hi, Sam. Last exam today!' She grinned.

'Yep, do you think we should be getting down there?' She looked at her watch and was surprised to see that her stroll around the school had taken her about 15minutes.

'Yeah, sure.' They got their stuff and headed down towards the sports hall, where the exam was to take place.

'I'll be glad when this is done, and we can get out of this place.' Sam sighed, leaning back against the wall.

'Aww, don't be like that. It hasn't all been bad; we've had a good time.'

'True.'

'The prom was pretty good- both of them, but the last one particularly. You looked gorgeous, like Cinderella.' Sam blushed.

'Thanks. Shame I haven't got a prince charming though.'

'Here he is.' Jo grinned and nodded towards the door, which Phil had just walked through.

'Don't. You know how I feel.'

'Yeah. Do you really not love him anymore?'

'I said before, that I do love him, you can't just get over that, but I have to distance myself, he's no good for me.'

'Mmm, well after today you won't see him again, probably not even on results day.'

'Fingers crossed hey?'

'You don't mean that. Why don't you just go over and tell him how you feel?'

'Why? So he can laugh at me? I know how he feels about me. He has no feelings for me. End of story.'

'I don't believe that. Look at the way he got upset when you said you didn't like him just before Easter, and when you ignore him, and the time he got jealous of the rumours about you and Terry and…'

'And nothing, that's probably all coincidence, and can I just point out, who would get jealous of Terry?'

'Good point. I still think he likes you though. I mean the way he kept looking at you at the prom should tell you that.'

'He didn't come over and say anything though did he?'

'What was the point? You keep ignoring him.'

'True. Anyway it's time to go in and do the exam. Good luck.'

'And you.' As they walked into the sports hall, she heard someone come up behind her.

'Hi, Sam. Hi Jo.'

'Oh hi Phil.' Jo chirped while Sam merely mumbled a quick hi.

'Good luck for the exam… both of you.'

'Thanks and you.' Sam replied, looking at him briefly, and just that one look melted her insides again. She felt sad that this would be their last encounter, and part pf her just wanted to wrap her arms round him, but she knew she couldn't.

The actual exam seemed to go a bit of a blur. She seemed to do okay, but you can never be to sure with these things, and with thoughts of Phil flying around her brain didn't help matters.

'So how do you think it went?' Jo asked, as her and Sam walked out of the school for the last time.

'Ok, I guess.' Sam wasn't really playing attention to the conversation as she saw Phil talking on his mobile, waving goodbye to his so-called friends.

'You know Jo? I gotta do something. See you in the hols.' She hugged Jo tightly.

'Okay babes. I gotta go too. See ya.' Sam waved her friend off, and took a deep breath as she walked towards her aim.

Phil hung up the phone as he saw her coming towards him.

'Hi Sam.'

'Hi Phil. Look I know I've been a bit off with you recently, but the thing is you've changed so much you know? With the smoking, the pot, the alcohol, etc, I just don't think I know you anymore.' She looked straight into his eyes, as she said this, making him feel uneasy.

'It's only occasionally I smoke pot, and I'm giving up smoking and I don't drink that much anymore.' She sighed, she'd heard it all before, and said as much.

'Well anyway, I just came to say goodbye and wish you luck with your life.'

'And you.' She gazed at him, and then opened her arms.

'Come here.' He walked into her arms, and she held him close, stroking the hair on the back of his neck, the only time she had ever done that was when she'd found out about the drugs and had admitted her fears to him. She pulled back, and realised this was her last chance.

'Oh before we go, I've got a present for you.'

'You have? What?'

'Close your eyes.'

'Okay.' He did as she said, and she reached up and grabbed his face in her hands and planted a kiss right on his lips.

'Always wanted to do that.' She smiled, as he opened his eyes, quite confused at what had just happened. 'Laters Phil.' and with that she walked off.


End file.
